


Обломки зеркала держать у сердца нельзя

by Inuya



Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, Illusions, M/M, Mythology References, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuya/pseuds/Inuya
Summary: Зеркало лежит в одной из последних коробок. Точнее это всего лишь половина круглого зеркала, неровно обломанный край аккуратно заклеен скотчем в несколько слоев, чтобы случайно не пораниться.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Обломки зеркала держать у сердца нельзя

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы вы понимали весь ужас ситуации: где-то в середине я остановилась и попыталась понять, как события в истории пришли к такой ситуации.  
> В истории целых два матерных слова.  
> Ван Ибо почти нет, но он по-прежнему катализатор, лакмусовая бумажка, ключ от Рая и Ада Сяо Чжаня.  
> Сяо Чжань-центрик. Конец открытый, да.
> 
> Заметили ошибки / опечатки, ткните носом, пожалуйста.

**1**

Зеркало лежит в одной из последних коробок. Точнее это всего лишь половина круглого зеркала, неровно обломанный край аккуратно заклеен скотчем в несколько слоев, чтобы случайно не пораниться. Сяо Чжань задумчиво вертит зеркало в руках. Бронзовая оправа тускло блестит, глубокие царапины в белом электрическом свете выделяются особенно четко, хотя видно, что их пытались затереть. Само по себе зеркало небольшое, около одного чи (33,5 см) в диаметре. Стекло удивительно чистое, только под оправой заметны следы пыли, но кто-то явно ухаживал за обломком до того, как он попал в коробку.

Сяо Чжань подозревает, что лишь один человек способен подложить такое старье. Он-то хотел оставить прошлое в Чунцине, так и сказал родителям перед отъездом: начинаю новую жизнь, все куплю на месте. Взял с собой только фотографии, кошку и старого игрушечного кролика, которого давно воспринимает как талисман. Родители понимающе кивнули, настаивать не стали, мама в дорогу испекла пирожки, а отец на прощание крепко обнял. В коробки они точно не заглядывали.

Остается бабуля Сюй Яньмин. Если ей что-то взбредет в голову, то даже небожители вряд ли помешают ей выполнить задуманное. Упрямая, как вол, себе на уме, но в мудрости ей не откажешь, это Сяо Чжань тоже хорошо знает. За двадцать с лишним лет он выучил, что поступки бабули на первый взгляд могут отдавать безумием и глупостью, но в каждом есть какой-то смысл. Зеркало тоже что-то значит, определенно, хотя Сяо Чжаню хочется его выбросить.

Но он просто откладывает обломок зеркала в сторону и дальше разбирает вещи. В этой коробке собрана мелочь вроде тетрадей, ручек, чернил и блокнотов с набросками для клиентов. Подошедшая Орешек сует морду в коробку и звонко чихает, недовольно ведет хвостом, когда снова уходит. Сяо Чжань еще успевает ее погладить, как вдруг кошка замирает перед обломком зеркала, а после этого неожиданно громко и разъяренно шипит. Сяо Чжань никогда не видел, чтобы у Орешка поднималась шерсть на загривке, но сейчас кошка похожа на взъерошенный комок меха, хвост мечется из стороны в сторону, когти выпущены. Он тянется погладить ее и успокоить, но стоит коснуться, как Орешек высоко подпрыгивает и убегает из комнаты.

После такой реакции Сяо Чжань косится на зеркало с подозрением, но оно лежит мирно. В стекле отражается белый потолок и часть люстры, никаких зловещих надписей, крови или еще чего-нибудь потустороннего, что обычно происходит в ужастиках с проклятыми зеркалами. К тому же Сяо Чжань сомневается, что бабуля отправила бы с ним заведомо опасную вещь, хотя теперь уверен: с этим зеркалом точно что-то не так. Может статься, оно значит куда больше, чем он сумеет вообразить.

Поэтому Сяо Чжань поступает как взрослый человек — берет телефон и звонит бабуле. Она все еще в Чунцине, собиралась уезжать домой только через неделю. Отвечает бабуля удивительно быстро.

— Только думала о тебе, А-Чжань, — произносит она хрипло. В молодости, как говорила мама, у нее был ласковый тонкий голосок, но к старости что-то сломалось в груди и горле, так что теперь бабуля хрипит, точно заправский капитан корабля дальнего плавания.

— Добрый день, А-Мин, — здоровается Сяо Чжань. — Я нашел зеркало…

— Отлично, — перебивает его бабуля и смеется, будто ворон каркает. — Ничего не показывает?

— А должно?..

Бабуля ненадолго замолкает, потом слышится тяжелый вздох. Сяо Чжань почти наяву видит, как она, низенькая старушка с удивительно прямой для ее возраста спиной, жует губу и размышляет над ответом. У бабули давно седые волосы, да и тех осталось немного, потому она носит платок почти круглыми сутками, снимает только на ночь. Зато обходится все еще без очков, зрение у нее такое же острое, как в молодости, а вот Сяо Чжань уже не может похвастаться подобным — сказывается работа за компьютером.

— Это не обычное зеркало, — наконец говорит бабуля. — Мне приснилось, что оно должно быть у тебя. Кто я такая, чтобы противиться судьбе.

Сяо Чжань украдкой вздыхает.

— Конечно, — отзывается он. — Только что мне с ним делать? Это просто половина старого зеркала. Я могу отнести его мастеру и попросить заменить оправу…

— Не смей! — хрипит возмущенно бабуля. На фоне слышно, как падает то ли кружка, то ли еще какая посуда. — Оно должно оставаться в таком виде, глупый внук. Положи его в комод, шкаф, а еще лучше на видное место.

«У меня кошка с ума сойдет», — хочет сказать Сяо Чжань, но только послушно угукает и прощается.

Обломок зеркала он в итоге кладет на угловой комод в спальне. Орешек сверкает глазами и обходит комод по широкой дуге, однако желание спать на кровати перевешивает все остальное. Сяо Чжань только посмеивается и прижимает кошку ближе, ласково чешет ей загривок, да так и засыпает вечерами.

Он купил квартиру в одном из тихих районов Пекина. Район нельзя назвать старым, но здесь деревянные дома легко соседствуют с современными многоэтажками. До центра можно добраться минут за двадцать, общественный транспорт ходит исправно, хотя Сяо Чжань надеется вскоре купить личный автомобиль.

Гу Лэймин, лучший друг, соратник и напарник во многих делах еще со школы, остался в Чунцине, у него уже семья, и переезжать с малолетней дочерью в шумный Пекин ему не хочется. Сяо Чжань не настаивал, их студия дизайна способна работать и вот так, когда они в разных городах. Лэймин смеется, что теперь Сяо Чжань может лично встречаться с заказчиками из столицы, а не связываться с ними через интернет. Тоже верно, конечно, поэтому на второй неделе после переезда Сяо Чжань арендует помещение на первом этаже в том же доме, где живет. Всего в доме семь этажей, среди соседей в основном семейные люди и пенсионеры. Квартиры на первом этаже кто-то перевел в коммерческую площадь, поэтому Сяо Чжань без зазрения совести пользуется этим вариантом.

Он обустраивает небольшую студию, в которой мебели всего ничего: большой стол, компьютер с двумя мониторами, диван да в углу небольшая кухня, чтобы предложить клиентам кофе или чай. Кофемашину он покупает немного позже, в первую очередь для себя, а полки забивает разными сортами чая, не уверенный, что такое богатство когда-нибудь пригодится, но все же.

И так он начинает жить в Пекине.

**2**

В один из дней Сяо Чжань обнаруживает, что пришло время пробежаться по магазинам и купить еды про запас. Близится большой контракт на дизайн квартиры одного из айдолов, Лэймин в восторге и представляет, на что потратит деньги, а Сяо Чжань понимает, что вряд ли увидит белый свет, как только начнет работу. Поэтому составляет список необходимого, берет кошелек, сумку покрепче и вызывает такси. В Пекине множество супермаркетов, но есть и уличные рынки. Сейчас, когда лето близко, такие рынки особенно актуальны, продавцы высыпают на улицы и привлекают внимание красочными товарами. Поэтому Сяо Чжань сначала закупается продуктами в одном из продуктовых центров — в основном его покупки состоят из полуфабрикатов и лапши быстрого приготовления, а затем отправляется на ближайший уличный рынок.

Ярко светит солнце, целая улица украшена вывесками, а палатки торговцев, кажется, отражают все оттенки основной палитры цвета. На прилавках можно найти что угодно, даже маленькие талисманы удачи или печеные яблоки, для которых еще не сезон, но когда и кого это останавливало. Сяо Чжань бродит от палатки к палатке, он еще не знает, будет ли что-то покупать, а потому ждет и прислушивается к себе, вдруг какая-то вещь тронет сердце.

Когда Сяо Чжань поднимает голову, то замечает, что улица… изменилась. Солнце по-прежнему ярко светит, однако знакомые дома сменились деревянными постройками, присущими скорее Древнему Китаю. Палатки превратились в крытые лавки, прохожие одеты так, будто сбежали из театра с постановки о древних временах. Сяо Чжань растерянно хлопает глазами: первая мысль, что он заработал солнечный удар, вторая — почему-то никто не обращает на него внимания. Точнее продавцы по-прежнему предлагают свои товары, и их нисколько не смущает внешний вид, вполне естественный для двадцать первого века, но неуместный в Древнем Китае.

На ступенях одного из домов сидит мужчина в черном и предлагает… талисманы? Сяо Чжань подходит ближе: это просто бумажки со старинными иероглифами, смысл которых не очень понятен.

— Купите-купите, — мужчина едва ли не силком всучивает талисманы. — Сам Старейшина Илина сделал их!

— Кто? — переспрашивает Сяо Чжань.

— Старейшина Илина! — нетерпеливо повторяет мужчина и улыбается. У него не хватает зубов, а оставшиеся желтые и немного гнилые. — Покупайте!

Сяо Чжань готов ответить, когда на плечо ложится чья-то широкая ладонь.

— Продажа фальшивых талисманов запрещена, — звучит холодный голос, и мужчина в черном, ойкнув, сбегает. Талисманы тоже уносит с собой.

Сяо Чжань забывает, как дышать, когда его разворачивают. Он силится понять, почему нет страха или удивления от происходящего — у него гибкая психика, но не настолько, в конце концов! Перед ним мужчина, на этот раз весь в белом. На лице ни оттенка эмоций, в руках меч в серебристых ножнах, на лбу неширокая лента с вышитыми облаками. Мужчина смотрит внимательно, в глазах мелькает будто бы узнавание.

— Вот как, — произносит он.

Сяо Чжань неловко улыбается.

— Простите?

Мужчина едва заметно качает головой и указывает мечом в сторону выхода с рынка. Там клубится странный туман, в котором не разглядеть ни домов, ни прилавков, ни даже леса и гор, которые окружают город. _Должны окружать._ Сяо Чжань понятия не имеет, откуда это знает, просто уверен, и это настораживает сильнее всего.

— Иди, — говорит мужчина и мягко подталкивает в направлении выхода. — Не задерживайся.

Сяо Чжань заторможено кивает. Какая-то его часть не хочет уходить, она рвется обратно к мужчине, только ноги сами несут его к выходу. Он спотыкается в конце пути, падает в туман, зажмурившись, а когда открывает глаза, видит, что под кроватью скопилась пыль.

Орешек громко шипит на пороге, и Сяо Чжань вскакивает. Он путается в одеяле, комкает его, пытаясь освободить ноги. Наконец поднимается и сразу замечает на подушке обломок зеркала, который должен лежать на комоде.

**3**

Бабуля берет трубку сразу. Фоном шумит река, похоже, бабуля на прогулке. Сяо Чжань трет виски: после обеда напала головная боль, он уже выпил таблетку и теперь ждет, когда она подействует. Он усаживается удобнее на диване в гостиной и готовится задавать вопросы.

— Да? — спрашивает бабуля таким тоном, будто уже все знает.

— Ты знаешь, сколько зеркалу лет?

— Понятия не имею. — Сяо Чжань представляет, как она дергает сухонькими плечами. — Я получила его от прадеда, он сказал, что в конце концов зеркало найдет свою половину.

— Это что, история любви?

Бабуля смеется.

— Все истории о любви, даже если кажется, что это не так, — каркает она. — Просто любовь бывает очень разная, вот и все.

— У меня есть Орешек, — безнадежно сообщает Сяо Чжань и в ответ еще раз слышит каркающий смех. Кажется, бабуле весело наблюдать за происходящим.

— Так что произошло? — деловито интересуется она.

— Просто сон, — Сяо Чжань проходит на кухню. Он насыпает корм для Орешка, себе хочет пожарить рис с овощами. Мясо уже размораживается.

— Просто?

— Ну, не очень. — Он морщится. — Просто оказался на рынке. Мне пытались продать какой-то талисман, а потом появился парень в белом и велел идти на выход.

— Небожитель?

— Бабуля, — укоряет ее Сяо Чжань. — Просто парень в белом. С мечом. Лобная повязка еще у него такая… с облаками.

Бабуля внезапно замолкает. Слышно только, как шумит в стороне река, мимо проезжает машина. Сяо Чжань успевает включить плиту и налить масло на сковородку, вытащить рис для жарки, когда бабуля снова подает голос.

— Я разложу карты. Хорошо бы семейные хроники поднять.

— Не надо, — быстро говорит Сяо Чжань. Почему-то внутри все противится мысли, что кто-то попробует разгадать значение сна. Будто он должен услышать ответ от кого-то… _другого_. На мгновение к горлу подкатывает тошнота, и он тяжело сглатывает. — Правда, не надо.

Бабуля снова долго молчит. Потом тяжело вздыхает и говорит серьезно:

— Хорошо. Я поняла. Но ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне за помощью, если что-то пойдет не так.

Сяо Чжань ласково улыбается, хотя на язык так и просится фраза, что все уже пошло не так, когда треклятое зеркало появилось в коробке. Но кто он такой, чтобы выбрасывать семейную реликвию, к тому же его не отпускает ощущение, что он не сможет избавиться от зеркала, а если найдет способ, то случится что-то непоправимое.

И это ощущение очень ему не нравится.

Сны больше не повторяются. Приближается время встречи с менеджером того самого айдола. Она приезжает в середине июня, невысокая женщина с аккуратной прической в строгом костюме. Сяо Чжань приветливо улыбается и провожает женщину — Лю Цянминь — к столу переговоров.

— Сроки поджимают, — признается она в самом начале. — Это должен быть подарок, но мы долго выбирали дизайнера. Точнее не мы, а мой подопечный. Он не так часто бывает дома, работы много, сами понимаете, однако он хотел бы возвращаться не в пустую квартиру, а в место, которое мог бы по-настоящему назвать… домом.

Сяо Чжань кивает: он понимает. Ремонт по его дизайну должен быть выполнен к началу августа, у хозяина квартиры день рождения пятого числа, поэтому Лю Цянминь хочет, чтобы все было готово именно к этой дате. Она принесла фотографии квартиры, но Сяо Чжань качает головой.

— Мне нужно увидеть самому, — поясняет он. — Сделать свои фотографии. После я могу передать их все вам, в том числе оригиналы, если потребуется.

Лю Цянминь колеблется, ей определенно не хочется пускать чужого человека в квартиру своего подопечного. Она так заботится о нем, волнуется, хочет сделать как лучше. У Сяо Чжаня закрадывается подозрение, что здесь может быть замешана запретная любовь или что-то в таком роде. Он не знает имени айдола, для которого будет разрабатывать дизайн, ему это и не нужно, однако он прекрасно осведомлен, что айдолам в принципе запрещены какие бы то ни было отношения.

Впрочем, это не его дело. Лю Цянминь наконец дает добро, но предупреждает, что Сяо Чжаню придется завязать глаза, адрес выдавать не хочет ни под каким предлогом. Сяо Чжань не настаивает, потому что сумма в договоре действительно внушительная, даже разделив ее пополам с Лэймином, он сможет взять машину в кредит. Поездка на квартиру запланирована через пару дней, и Лю Цянминь уходит, обещая позвонить в ближайшее время и сориентировать по дальнейшей работе.

Снова оставшись в одиночестве, Сяо Чжань рассеянно чешет за ухом. Он выключает компьютер, закрывает кабинет и возвращается в квартиру. Орешек вертится у ног, мурлычет, а потом идет прямиком на кухню и садится около пустой миски. На ее выразительный взгляд Сяо Чжань только смеется и лезет за кормом.

— Все, как пожелает моя принцесса, — шутит он.

Время после обеда, хочется перекусить, но готовить специально желания нет. Сяо Чжань достает лапшу, заливает кипятком и отставляет в сторону. Орешек громко хрустит кормом, за окном небо затягивают тучи, однако Сяо Чжань чувствует странную легкость. В принципе, оно и понятно — крупный контракт обеспечит безбедное существование на какое-то время. Часть денег он переведет родителям, еще нужно взять машину в кредит, а остальное положить на счет.

От мыслей его отрывает тишина. Вязкая, она похожа на болото или размокшую глину. Сяо Чжань с трудом поворачивает голову: Орешек стоит на пороге кухни, из распахнутой пасти не доносится ни звука, а хвост мечется как бешеный из стороны в сторону. Она похожа на дикого зверя, который понимает, что ему некуда бежать, остается только сражаться. Сяо Чжань медленно, преодолевая сопротивление воздуха, отлипает от столешницы и на подгибающихся ногах покидает кухню. Он знает, куда нужно идти, знает, где причина происходящего, и опять с удивлением понимает, что страха нет. Что бы это ни было, никто не причинит ему вред.

Пол под ногами вздрагивает, когда он почти добирается до спальни. Тонкий пронзительный звук режет по ушам, пол снова дрожит, а потом встает на дыбы. Мысль о землетрясении не успевает сформироваться до конца, потому что квартира внезапно исчезает, зато появляется незнакомый городок. Он похож на тот, где был рынок, но другой — цвета не фиолетовые, а золотые, кое-где нарисованы пионы. Сяо Чжань распахивает глаза: по центральной улице расползается трещина, она ширится, земля идет волнами. Люди разевают в безмолвном крике рты и бегут кто куда, но земная твердь перестает быть надежной. Сяо Чжань видит, как рушатся дома, как люди, словно куклы, летят в разверзшуюся пропасть, и даже лес трещит, ломается, он не в силах старыми корнями сдержать землетрясение.

Мир содрогается, словно от удара огромного меча. Разваливается на куски. Золотистый город сменяется городком у воды. Река выходит из берегов, озера поднимаются, чтобы накрыть жилые дома, люди ищут спасения, но природа разгневана, и противопоставить ей нечего. Сяо Чжань тянет руки, когда видит ребенка, тот цепляется за крышу странной плетью, вокруг сверкают молнии. Сяо Чжань пытается поймать мальчишку, но землю вновь трясет, и дом проваливается в разлом вместе с ребенком и множеством других людей.

Еще и еще — картины сменяются перед глазами, но везде природа в гневе неумолимо забирает все новые и новые жизни. Земля раскрывает хищную пасть и глотает все, что было на поверхности. Целая гора с водопадом в уютном тихом месте уходит вниз, Сяо Чжань успевает заметить камень, испещренными тысячами иероглифов, когда он разламывается на части и тоже гибнет в пропасти вместе с людьми в белых одеждах.

Белые одежды знакомы — такие носил мужчина из его первого сна, но сейчас его здесь нет. Возможно ли, что он избежал страшной участи? Сяо Чжань не знает, он может только наблюдать, другие чувства здесь не работают; и его трясет от увиденного. Тошнота подступает к горлу, когда он вдруг видит очередной город и мужчину в черных с красным одеждах. Мужчина открывает рот, наверняка кричит; флейта падает из его рук, когда он пытается удержать на краю пропасти сразу двоих юношей — один в золотых одеждах, второй в белых. Они цепляются за его руку и кричат что-то в ответ, но мужчина в черном как будто их не слышит, держит крепко, даже когда рука начинает кровоточить.

Сяо Чжаня тошнит. Он падает на колени и сам тянется к ним, чтобы помочь удержать, чтобы спасти хоть кого-то в этом кошмаре, но земля слишком ненадежна, она стала врагом, а потому после очередного сильного толчка юноши падают. Мужчина готов последовать за ними, почва осыпается, уходит из-под ног, но внезапный взрыв отбрасывает его в сторону. Сяо Чжань не видит источника взрыва, в поднявшейся пыли сложно что-то разглядеть, а через миг картинка вновь меняется, и он оказывается посреди мертвецов.

Эти люди мертвы давно, от них остались только скелеты, они смотрят на него пустыми глазницами и не шевелятся. Просто смотрят, но от этого Сяо Чжаню еще страшнее. Он видит истлевшие женские платки, детские игрушки, изломанные мечи. У одного скелета на пальце фиолетовое кольцо, у другого на лбу белая лента с облаками, среди белизны ярко выделяется золотой пион, застрявший среди ребер, а у ног скелета неподалеку высится гора вееров.

Сяо Чжаня снова тошнит, когда он замечает среди мертвецов сначала знакомого мужчину в белом, а затем, с другой стороны — мужчину в черном и красном. Они стоят молча, смотрят друг на друга, но не видят. У одного белое превратилось в серое, запятнанное кровью, у второго черное пропиталось алым. Они оба в чужой крови, стоят так далеко друг от друга посреди выбеленных временем скелетов, что кажется, никогда не смогут дотянуться друг до друга.

_Это чудовищно неправильно. Так не должно быть._

Сяо Чжань хватается за сердце. Горло стискивает невидимая рука, воздуха перестает хватать, но он упрямо делает шаг вперед и хрипит:

— Возьмитесь за руки, как прежде. Ну же.

Его не слышат. Или слышат только скелеты, потому что вдруг начинают шевелиться, выстраиваются стеной и вовсе закрывают обзор обоим мужчинам. Те больше не могут друг друга видеть, и это пугает Сяо Чжаня больше всего. Он падает на колени, кашляет, а когда утирает губы, на руке остается полоса крови.

— Так не должно быть, — шепчет он и все еще держится за сердце. — Не должно быть.

Тонкий противный звон бьет по затылку. Сяо Чжань вскидывает голову и видит знакомый коридор в своей квартире, а обломок зеркала у него в руках. Вместо отражения на него смотрит мужчина в черном с красной лентой в волосах, из глаз у него капает кровь.

**4**

Бабуля ничего не отвечает, когда Сяо Чжань рассказывает о случившемся, только молча слушает, как он давится рыданиями. На улице светит летнее солнце, через открытое окно доносятся пение птиц и гул машин, кто-то смеется, радостно кричат дети. У Сяо Чжаня перед глазами до сих пор рушится и горит мир, который он — _или не он?_ — когда-то знал. Человек в черном продолжает плакать, и слезы его — это кровь.

Сяо Чжань сидит на полу у стены, прижимается щекой к белым обоям. Орешек лежит, притиснувшись к боку, и светлая гостиная впервые выглядит слишком холодной. Сяо Чжаню сейчас так не хватает чужого тепла.

— В давние времена произошло страшное землетрясение, — наконец говорит бабуля. — Жертв было много, боюсь думать, сколько всего мы тогда потеряли. Все эти древние кланы, ордена, большие семьи… Возможно, тогда все это исчезло.

— Но при чем тут я? — вырывается у Сяо Чжаня.

Он не подписывался на такое, когда соглашался оставить у себя зеркало.

Бабуля снова молчит, а потом вздыхает непривычно тихо.

— Не знаю, — хрипит она. — Может, пора выбросить это зеркало. Дура я старая просто, поверила снам.

Сяо Чжань прикрывает ладонью глаза. Внутренности скручивает от мысли, что нужно расстаться с зеркалом. Ему до сих пор тошно, лапша давно разбухла, но он видеть ее не может, как и заставить себя сделать хоть что-то. Зеркало валяется на пороге спальни, Сяо Чжань не представляет, как снова коснется его.

— Убери его подальше, — говорит бабуля. — Спрячь в шкаф, может, не так действовать будет, если не хочешь выкидывать.

Сяо Чжань так и делает. Ближе к ночи он заворачивает обломок зеркала в тонкое одеяло и прячет в самый дальний темный ящик. Спать ложится в студии, прижимает Орешка к себе, и кошка, пожалуй, в первый раз не возражает против таких тесных объятий.

Ночью ему ничего не снится, а днем звонит Лю Цянминь и предлагает сегодня же отправиться в квартиру, пока хозяин в отъезде.

— И вы не с ним? — вяло шутит Сяо Чжань.

Лю Цянминь ничего не отвечает, говорит только, что машина подъедет через полчаса, самое большее — через сорок минут, и к этому времени лучше собрать вещи и ждать на улице.

Машина черная, но не выделяется из ряда других, припаркованных в этом же районе. Сяо Чжань садится на заднее сиденье, в руках у него рюкзак с фотоаппаратом, планшетом и запасными батареями. Лю Цянминь сидит впереди, она приветливо улыбается, но в улыбке ни грамма тепла.

— Выглядите так, словно всю ночь спасали мир, — замечает она.

Сяо Чжань пожимает плечами и криво улыбается в ответ.

— Не спас.

Едут молча. Тишина немного давит, но Сяо Чжань просто смотрит в окно, он старается думать о предстоящей работе, о фотографии, о том, что Орешку нужно купить еще одну упаковку корма. Где-то на полпути машина сворачивает в переулок. Лю Цянминь демонстрирует широкую черную ткань и напоминает, что глаза придется завязать.

Ощущения странные и — знакомые. Сяо Чжань не любитель подобного, однако ему кажется, что подобное с ним происходило. Шершавая ткань лямки рюкзака сменяется гладким деревом, потом вовсе бамбуком. Он ведет пальцами и интуитивно понимает, что держит флейту. Вокруг снова шумит лес, но одновременно Сяо Чжань слышит негромкий голос Лю Цянминь и рокот машины. Он все еще в настоящем, в реальном мире, в Пекине, но одновременно где-то еще, там, где держит в руках флейту и знает, что она черного цвета, а на конце у нее красная кисточка.

За спиной мешаются ощущения твердой коры дерева и мягкой кожаной обивки. В салоне машины пахнет цитрусами, а в ноздри забивается аромат свежей листвы, мягкой почвы, чистого воздуха с нотками предстоящего дождя. Сяо Чжань моргает, перед глазами непроглядная темнота, повязка мягко давит на кожу, но не стягивает ее. Он вновь опускает веки, хотя бы так пытается разделить два мира, зацепиться за реальное, но когда к губам приникают чужие губы, даже не думает сопротивляться.

Он… знает человека, что его целует. И не знает. _Он знает запах сандала, но не узнает его_. Человек дрожит, целует неумело, но жадно, и Сяо Чжань — тот, другой — тоже целуется впервые. Забавное ощущение, учитывая, что в реальности отношения у него были, и опыт в таких делах есть. Фантомный поцелуй заканчивается так же резко, как начался, последнее, что чувствует Сяо Чжань — укус на нижней губе, а потом вдруг машина останавливается, и наваждение разбивает голос Лю Цянминь.

— Приехали, Сяо-лаоши. Сейчас мы проведем вас в подъезд.

Сяо Чжань судорожно облизывает губы, ожидая почувствовать вкус крови, но укус тоже был фантомным, приветом из другого мира или времени. Дверь рядом открывается, Сяо Чжань цепляет рюкзак и с чужой помощью выбирается наружу. Его ведут по асфальтированной дорожке, учтиво предупреждают от ступенях около подъезда, открывается и закрывается дверь, и наконец Лю Цянминь снимает повязку.

Сяо Чжань слепо моргает. Линзы неприятно царапают глаза, так что приходится утереть слезы. Он кое-как дожидается, когда попадет в квартиру, а потом запирается в ванной комнате — к счастью, сантехника уже установлена — и поспешно снимает линзы. С очками становится проще и легче, хотя когда Сяо Чжань видит себя в зеркале, хочется застонать и спрятаться от мира на пару дней.

Вид, конечно, совсем не рабочий. Волосы уложены непонятно как, глаза покраснели, да и в целом похоже, что и правда не спал целую ночь. Перед выходом ему казалось, что не все так плохо, а поди ж ты.

Впрочем, работа.

Сяо Чжань возвращается в комнату, по дороге немного осматривается и вспоминает пожелания заказчика. Ему нужны полки, много полок. Может, он библиофил и собирает книги? Сяо Чжань невольно размышляет, кому бы могла принадлежать эта квартира, но в голове уже появляются первые варианты дизайна.

Квартира светлая, с хорошей планировкой, этого не отнимешь. Мебели еще нет, поэтому можно включить фантазию на полную, здесь есть, где разгуляться. Кухня достаточно просторная, чтобы можно было поставить барную стойку, в гостиной оказывается широкая свободная стена для желанных полок и полочек, а в спальню войдет большая кровать, если клиент того захочет. Сяо Чжань делает фото под разными углами и мысленно прикидывает, какие лучше цвета подойдут. Нужно что-то белое и золотое, как если бы солнце заглянуло в гости и осталось навсегда. И голубое, пожалуй, чистота в мыслях, свежесть, непогрешимость, хотя последнее может оказаться лишним. Но эту часть Сяо Чжань все равно объяснять не станет, скажет что-нибудь другое, ввернет пару терминов из фэн-шуя. Этого должно хватить.

Он фотографирует коридор, и в момент, когда опускает палец на кнопку спуска, открывается входная дверь. Парень машинально вскидывает руку, закрываясь от вспышки, а Сяо Чжань не успевает опустить фотоаппарат, просто отводит в сторону. Какое-то время они молча смотрят друг на друга, потом парень хмурится и открывает рот, но тут выходит Лю Цянминь и приглушенно ахает.

— Ибо, что ты… Да на тебе лица нет!

Сяо Чжань тоже это видит: парень бледнее снега, на висках заметен пот. У него такой вид, словно он сейчас либо свалится в обморок, либо его стошнит. Лю Цянминь поспешно ведет своего подопечного в гостиную и усаживает на пол, достает из сумки бутылку с водой. Тот шумно вздыхает, у него так дрожат руки, что он не может сразу отвернуть крышку. Сяо Чжань осторожно опускается на пол в стороне и снимает с шеи фотоаппарат. Кажется, это и есть хозяин квартиры — совсем молодой, ему на вид лет двадцать. Хотя в айдолах, наверное, все такие молодые, старики особой популярностью не пользуются.

Парень делает несколько глотков и приваливается к чистой стене. Он дышит уже легче, Лю Цянминь вытирает платком пот со лба и обеспокоенно спрашивает:

— Может, вызвать скорую?

— Не надо.

— Ты уверен?.. — она качает головой. — Ты должен быть в Чанше, а не здесь. Что случилось?

— Просто плохо себя чувствую, — поясняет тот скупо. — Вчера было еще хуже, сегодня вот так. — Он чуть поворачивает голову, и Сяо Чжань замирает под усталым, но цепким взглядом. — Это кто?

— Дизайнер. — Лю Цянминь отставляет бутылку, чтобы случайно ее не уронить. — Ему понадобилось самому сделать фотографии.

— Хм.

Больше парень ничего не говорит, а Сяо Чжань чуть расслабляется. Он коротко кивает, но не знает, что сказать. К тому же Лю Цянминь до сих пор выглядит обеспокоенно и, кажется, сейчас позовет водителя, чтобы тот вывел постороннего и вернул в студию. В принципе, так тоже можно, фотографий должно хватить для разработки первых вариантов, а на их основе и после первых правок будет уже немного легче.

— Как вас зовут? — спрашивает вдруг парень.

— Сяо Чжань.

Тот хмурится, будто услышал неправильный ответ.

— Меня вы знаете?

Сяо Чжань качает головой. Он никогда не интересовался айдолами, жизнь протекала параллельно тому закрытому миру, интересы не пересекались с шоу-бизнесом. Лю Цянминь тихо хмыкает и снова склоняется над своим подопечным, вытирает ему лоб. Сяо Чжань смотрит на это, моргает и пытается понять, что неправильного в картинке перед глазами. Что-то не так, и дело даже не в одежде, а…

А.

На мгновение он видит лес, видит знакомого мужчину в белом, только он заметно моложе, совсем юноша, а над ним, как Лю Цянминь, склоняется мужчина постарше, и они похожи так, что сразу ясно — родные братья.

Картинка смазывается, Сяо Чжань трясет головой, как пес, которому в уши попала вода, и прикладывает ладонь ко лбу. Неприятно осознавать, что сила треклятого зеркала, кажется, забралась под кожу, растворилась в крови. А ведь это лишь обломок, только половина. На что способно целое зеркало?

— Меня зовут Ван Ибо.

Сяо Чжань вскидывает голову: парень внимательно на него смотрит, а когда ловит взгляд, криво и отчего-то довольно ухмыляется.

— Приятно познакомиться? — Сяо Чжань снова кивает. — Спасибо, что доверили эту работу мне.

Ван Ибо чуть наклоняет голову и пожимает плечами.

— Просто так получилось.

Лю Цянминь только вздыхает. Она говорит, что должна позвонить, и уходит на кухню. В комнате воцаряется тишина, легкая, словно птичий пух, странно уютная, и Сяо Чжаня накрывает ощущением, что он встретил человека, которого знает уже много-много лет. Старого доброго друга, очень близкого, который готов пойти за ним в огонь и воду и за которого Сяо Чжань сложит голову, если понадобится. Судя по взгляду Ван Ибо, тот ощущает нечто похожее. Его взгляд неуловимо теплеет, и в нем появляется еще что-то такое… необъяснимое, но внутри от этого становится тепло.

В голове огненными буквами загорается слово «дом».

Вот оно. Ощущение родного дома, до которого он добирался много-много лет и где его преданно ждали.

Сяо Чжань сглатывает, когда Ван Ибо неожиданно подползает к нему на коленках и пристально смотрит. «Что ты ищешь?» — хочет спросить Сяо Чжань, но отвести взгляд не может. Самая разумная его часть кричит, что он впервые видит этого человека, что они друг друга не знают, это просто иллюзия зеркала, мираж, фикция, что надо собирать вещи и возвращаться домой. В идеале — отказаться от контракта и найти нового клиента.

Ван Ибо тихо дышит, слишком близко. От него пахнет потом, солнцем, летним ветром и немного скалами.

— Так странно, — наконец тихо произносит он и садится на пятки. — Я вижу тебя в первый раз, но кажется, что давным-давно знаю.

— И мне так кажется, — хрипит Сяо Чжань. Только сейчас он понимает, что вжимается в стену в попытке спрятаться. Он выдыхает, кашляет, прочищая горло. — Но это невозможно. Только в книжках случайно оказывается, что люди знали друг друга в глубоком детстве.

Ван Ибо фыркает. Выглядит он веселее и намного лучше, чем несколько минут назад, когда появился на пороге.

— Сомневаюсь, что мы встречались в детстве. Я родился в Лояне.

— Чунцин, — отзывается Сяо Чжань. Ему тоже становится весело. — А еще я точно старше.

— Мне двадцать один, — притворно дует губы Ван Ибо и в изумлении поднимает брови, когда Сяо Чжань называет свой возраст. — Серьезно? Двадцать семь?

Сяо Чжань довольно лыбится и судорожно пытается понять, что происходит в этой квартире и какого черта его тянет к этому человеку. Он же действительно видит его первый раз в жизни, так что происходит? Когда, черт возьми, его жизнь превратилась в не пойми что?

Дальнейший разговор прерывается: возвращается Лю Цянминь и говорит, что время расходиться по домам. Ван Ибо выглядит расстроенным, да и Сяо Чжань чувствует непонятную досаду. Он давит желание вцепиться в Ван Ибо и не выпускать из вида в ближайшую тысячу лет, или пока смерть не разлучит их.

«Не хочу пережить это снова», — мелькает своя-чужая мысль, и Сяо Чжань едва не роняет фотоаппарат, когда осознает. _Снова?_ Теперь ему начинает казаться, что в обломке зеркала обретался призрак, а теперь живет в его теле. Иначе как объяснить все эти видения?

Глаза на этот раз никто не завязывает, Ван Ибо машет рукой и говорит, что все нормально, он Сяо Чжаню доверяет. _Доверяет._ «Ты с ума сошел?» — хочет спросить Сяо Чжань, но вместо этого покорно садится в машину, и его увозят домой.

**5**

Стоит ли говорить, что после этого Ван Ибо снится каждую ночь? Ближе к утру, потому что эти сны Сяо Чжань запоминает пугающе хорошо. И еще потому, что после этих снов часто требуется холодный душ и сменить постельное белье.

— Какого черта? — спрашивает у своего взъерошенного отражения Сяо Чжань через неделю. — Что это еще такое?

Они виделись один раз. Один! Они ровным счетом ничего не знают друг о друге — ладно, хорошо, Сяо Чжань признает, что поискал о Ван Ибо информацию в интернете, нашел много интересного и поспешно закрыл все вкладки. Тем не менее, происходящее ни в какое сравнение с миражами зеркала не идет. В какой-то момент Сяо Чжань вытаскивает обломок, Орешек ожидаемо шипит и убегает, а он вглядывается в свое отражение, пока не наворачиваются слезы.

Зеркало молчит и делает вид, что оно просто бесполезный кусок стекла. Потом Сяо Чжань думает, как он не выбросил его в тот момент, потому что внутри все скручивает от желания снова встретиться с Ван Ибо или хотя бы оказаться рядом. Словно та единственная встреча переключила тумблер, что-то открыла, сломала в нем, а может призрак тянется к Ван Ибо, или к другому призраку, или что еще.

У Сяо Чжаня нет ответов. Он боится звонить бабуле, потому что не в силах объяснить, что происходит. Он почти перестает спать, но для этого есть оправдание — работа, работа и еще раз работа. Дизайн квартиры сам себя не нарисует, поэтому ночами Сяо Чжань сидит за компьютером, подъедает запасы еды и забывается неспокойным сном, если только становится совсем невмоготу. В студии, к слову, зеркало его не достает, но Ван Ибо во сне улыбается то ослепительно, то скупо, но именно такие улыбки обещают нечто большее. О взглядах Сяо Чжань пытается не думать.

В один из дней ему приходится забрать Орешка из студии и вернуться в квартиру. В доме отключен свет, работать нет возможности. К счастью, уже вечер, так что можно было бы лечь спать, но… Странное беспокойство не отпускает. Сяо Чжань не очень хорошо понимает, что именно его тревожит. Это не волнение, скорее зов, будто кто-то нуждается в нем, ждет его и надеется на встречу.

Сяо Чжань шумно вздыхает и почти готов позвонить бабуле, когда тонкий знакомый звук режет уши. Орешек опять разевает пасть в немом шипении, выпускает когти, а Сяо Чжань опускается сначала на диван, затем сползает на пол, когда известный-неизвестный человек касается его сквозь одежду. Для призрака нет преград, реальность опять размывается: под спиной вместо ковра оказывается влажная трава, сквозь кроны деревьев светит теплое солнце, а чужие губы жадно целуют. Ощущение снова знакомое, как в машине, но фантом идет дальше, поцелуи спускаются с губ на шею и ниже.

Прикосновения обжигают, Сяо Чжань не может — не хочет — этому сопротивляться, он, или призрак в нем, знает, что все идет правильно, он желает этого, он ждал этого, _они так долго к этому шли, потому что он был так слеп._

Когда иллюзию — _воспоминание_ — разбивает оповещение на телефоне, Сяо Чжань стонет в голос и прячет лицо в ладонях. Это хуже, чем все, что было раньше, он готов пойти и разбить зеркало на мелкие кусочки.

Но сначала смотрит сообщение.

Потом закрывает глаза. На раздумья у него не так много времени; он может вспомнить, что взрослый человек, и остаться дома, однако нить, цепь или что там между ними тянет, не отпускает, дарит свободу выбора, но подталкивает на узкую темную тропинку среди множества освещенных дорог.

Сяо Чжань хватает куртку, велит Орешку не заходить в спальню и вызывает такси.

Чужая квартира по-прежнему пустая, только на полу в будущей гостиной расстелены одеяла. В голове так же пусто, бьется лишь одна мысль: «Я здесь», а еще не отпускает ощущение абсолютной правильности происходящего. Когда Ван Ибо снимает с него одежду, Сяо Чжань целует его, а затем позволяет делать с собой что угодно.

**6**

Утром болит голова и немного поясница. Орешек смотрит укоризненно, но милостиво принимает угощение и даже благодарно мурлыкает. Сяо Чжань пьет молоко; он честно бросил попытки осознать происходящее, потому что ночь переворачивает все с ног на голову. Сейчас в солнечном свете произошедшее кажется такой же иллюзией, как кошмары, насылаемые зеркалом. Но тело напоминает о себе, напоминает, что сном это не было, и плевать, что Ван Ибо не знаком.

_В этой жизни_ они друг друга еще не знают.

А в других?

Сяо Чжань чувствует себя таким дураком почему-то. Счастливым дураком. Взрослый разумный человек в нем качает головой и вздыхает, мол, я пытался предупредить, но зачем. Сяо Чжань склонен согласиться с этой своей частью. Уже поздно, мосты сожжены, отступать некуда, а топиться бесполезно.

Вместо этого он идет в комнату, достает зеркало и в обнимку падает на кровать.

— Ну давай, рассказывай, — шепчет он, прежде чем закрывает глаза.

Кто-то ласково смеется, а потом Сяо Чжань видит двоих: женщину и мужчину. В мыслях всплывают их имена — принцесса Лэчан и Сюй Дэян. Женщина плачет, она цепляется за мужчину и говорит, что боится разлуки, на что ее муж берет знакомое зеркало. Оно еще целое — действительно круглое, бронзовая оправа совсем новая. Сюй Дэян ломает зеркало на две половины и говорит:

— Если мы будем разлучены в будущем, каждый год в праздник фонарей мы должны отправляться на базар, чтобы попытаться продать зеркало, и если я увижу его, то пойду тебя искать.

Все происходит так, как он сказал. Их разлучают, более того, принцесса Лэчан становится женой захватчика. Сюй Дэян спустя время приходит на рынок и видит старого слугу со второй половинкой зеркала. Конец истории благополучен: супруги воссоединяются, зеркало склеивают обратно.

Сяо Чжань на мгновение просыпается, смотрит оторопело на обломок и четко говорит вслух:

— Блядь.

И засыпает обратно.

Теперь он видит город, спрятанный в лесу на горе. Он узнает место, узнает камень с тысячами иероглифов — множество правил высечены на нем. Землетрясение еще не произошло, дома стоят, а люди не подозревают, что их вскоре поглотит земля. Все, что они строили веками, окажется уничтожено в один момент.

Около холодного источника Сяо Чжань видит знакомого мужчину в белом и слышит свой-чужой голос.

— Лань Чжань!

Мужчина оборачивается и ловит в объятия… _его_. Сяо Чжань кривит губы: он видит знакомые — свои — черты в мужчине, который одет в черно-красные одежды. Только на этот раз в волосах у него белая лента с вышитыми облаками. В руках же треклятое зеркало, разломанное пополам.

Вэй Ин, Вэй Усянь, бывший старейшина Илина говорит:

— Я слышал такую легенду! Лань Чжань, возьми эту половинку, а вторую я оставлю себе. И если мы когда-нибудь расстанемся, потеряем друг друга из виду, то с помощью зеркала непременно вновь встретимся. Потому что одна половинка будет тянуться к другой.

И так они дают клятву, и произносят заклинание, и целуются.

Сяо Чжань просыпается повторно и опять говорит:

— Блядь.

Он вспоминает землетрясение, а потом толпу скелетов, которые мешали Лань Чжаню и Вэй Ину увидеть друг друга. Он не знает — _не помнит_ , — что произошло в тот день, когда природа восстала против людей, но понимает, что Вэй Ин и Лань Чжань не были рядом. Высока вероятность, что в те страшные дни они пытались добраться друг до друга и по пути помогали всем нуждающимся, но так и не встретились вновь, так и погибли в одиночестве, отчаянно желая увидеть того, кого любили больше всего на свете.

Обе половинки зеркала пережили столь многое, и вот они здесь.

Вот он здесь.

Сяо Чжань трет лицо и смотрит на обломок по-другому. Он не Вэй Ин, слишком много лет прошло, но при этом он теперь знает, что некогда был им, в очень-очень далеком прошлом. Остается выяснить, что значил первый сон, связанный с рынком, но Сяо Чжань, кажется, понимает, кто ему ответит хотя бы на этот вопрос.

Он смотрит на время: четырнадцать тридцать две. Ван Ибо сейчас на съемках, но написать ему можно. Сяо Чжань открывает телефон, находит незнакомый номер и пишет: «Нам нужно поговорить».

Через полчаса приходит ответ: «Ты знаешь, куда приехать».

Большего и не требуется.


End file.
